Bloodline
by Shomei No Jisshi
Summary: The story of the X Division's newest addition's rise as the new guy to TNA World Heavyweight Champion, with struggles in and out the ring. This is the story of Rick McCormick. Rated T for language, wrestling violence and some themes that don't belong on K stories. Please review and enjoy, this being my first wrestling fic.


**Hey, this is my first wrestling fanfic, let alone a TNA fanfic as well, so go easy on me, okay? This story is supposed to follow the journey of an OC of mine ascending the ranks of Impact Wrestling, from "that guy who opens the show up against a jobber," to TNA World Heavyweight Champion, while dealing with some problems of his own outside the ring. Most of the story shall be told in his point of view. But enough of my stupid yabbing, sit back and enjoy. I hope you enjoy. And please leave a review telling me how I'm doing. Damn it, I hate when I blabber too long. Enjoy!**

*Rick's POV*

I'm watching the show here on Impact so far on the TV in the lovker room, with a match between Kenny King and Christian York halfway in. I'm sitting in my ring gear, black trunks with red flames spanning across the back and the letter R in red on the front, red knee pads, black boots, and my favorite wristbands on, sweating my ass off sitting on the bench. After this match and a promo featuring Jeff Hardy and Austin Aries, I'm having my debut match.

New member of the X Division, who would think it? If you told me I was going to be on TNA a year ago, I would've told you you were full of crap. I sucked at all in-ring preforming, just persuing a dream but thinking in the back of my head that I would never make it, despite my girlfriend and friends telling me I was going to make it. Well, look at me now. They hyped me up with a promo last Thursday saying a new talent was going to come and make the X Division more exciting, which I can't argue will happen, and I was going to challenge any wrestler in the Impact Zone. And I still have no clue who I'm going to call out.

I get up off the bench the second "Similar Creatures" comes out of the TV's speakers and Jeff Hardy enters the ring with his TNA championship. I go to the locker room door the second it opens, and Christopher Daniels walks in sporting a grin. Ever since supposedly making AJ Styles "leave" TNA, he's been top of the world, I was told earlier.

I bump into him and he doubles back. "Hey, watch where you're going." I don't know what to respond with so I respond with a, "Sorry." "You better be." I leave him alone and walk out over to the door leading to the ramp, therefore going to the Impact Zone. I decide to wait until I'm called out. I look to Austin Aries, who's walking up to the door and about to go out. "Hey, Aries." "Who are you?" "I'm the new talent." "Oh. Can I give you some advice?" "Yeah." "Lay low and shut the hell up. Us wrestlers who belong in TNA don't want jobbers talking to them until they have some notice."

I ignore Aries as he walks out with his music playing and I wait it out. I wait for the promo to be over, Jeff Hardy walking back through and Aries, and for the booking guy telling me I need to be out in 30 seconds.

I got sweat everywhere in my freaking body and I think I'm going to choke. The Impact Zone isn't as huge an audience as what the WWE rings get, but I'm getting stage fright. I can barely breathe. My hands are shaking, and my legs are, too, but I can stand good enough.

Now's not the best time, but I think I should introduce myself. My name is Rick McCormick, or you can call me by my ring name, Ricky Irvine. I'm 27 and as you can see, about to go out in a TNA arena for the first time. And you can also see, I have stage fright. I got popular with my girlfriend, Kelly, posting videos of me fighting in an independant wrestling circuit on YouTube. I forgot what the hell they were called in this situation. Dixie Carter must've found these videos and helped me sign into Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. So here I am, shaking my ass off in stage fright, less than 10 seconds before going out. You can see my situation is a little desperate. So sit back and read me choke, I guess.

My song hits and echoes across the arena, "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica, and I walk out. I get light cheers, many of these people have obviously seen my YouTube matches. I walk down to the ring, slap hands with a few fans at the ramp, and walk out into the ring. "Entering the ring, weighing in at 167 pounds, the newest addition to the X Division, Ricky Irvine!" Light cheers erupt as I grab a mic, and sweat beads down my forehead.

What have I gotten myself into? I think to myself as I choke for the first 5 seconds of ring time. I'm sure one of the announcers is saying something like, "Why isn't he talking?" I put the mic to my mouth and say, "Well this awkward." I can see a guy laugh in the back. I wasn't trying to be funny, though. I'll take it.

I carry on. "So you're probably thinking, 'Look at this retard. Choked up and pissing himself like a baby.' Well, truth is, I've always had somewhat stage fright, but I feel that I don't have it. So the promos said that I will be calling out anybody from the back. And you know what? I've ran into a few talents back there, and I hate some of their guts. But I don't want to fight Austin Aries or Christopher Daniels... yet." Some fans cheer. I have a feeling Aries is getting pissed in the back.

"I feel I should get to the point and just call the X Division champion out, Rob Vam Dam, I'm calling you out. I don't need it for the title, I just want to kick somebody's ass, and I feel it should be you. Come on!" I lift my arms in taunt to the stage, and the Impact Zone cheers on as RVD's theme plays out.

Yeah, first match in TNA and already calling out the champ. Call me crazy. Call me whatever the hell you want. But you know what? I'm in the mood for a challenge. And RVD's a challenge, right?

Just at least tell me I did not just make a mistake.

**Well, I'll end it there. Please tell me how I did for a first chapter, and this will be the most boring chapter of the story, trust me, I haven't gotten to what I can do just yet, so please stick with me if you're reading this. I can prove myself better. But until next chapter, bye.**


End file.
